Safety of offices, condominiums and other places where certain people are authorized to enter and exit as they wish, others may not be allowed to enter at all times and others may be allowed to enter and/or exit only upon authorization is traditionally addressed by physical closing means such as gates, doors and the like and by doorman facilities. Such traditional safety and entry control systems suffer of certain drawbacks such as failure to correctly identify persons who are not allowed to enter and/or exit the controlled premises or persons who are allowed to. Some of the reasons for these failures are sourced from the limited capability of a human doorman to correctly classify a person who intends to enter or to exit the controlled premises as being authorized, to correctly identify the level of the authorization and certain conditions to correctly identify his intentions.